


For your kiss brought up feelings

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Eliott is a smooth mother fucker, Eliott is obtuse, F/M, He's such a noob when it comes to confessing., I don't stick to a timeline, I have no idea if this takes place in uni or in high school, I know nothing about rugby, Lucas has the biggest crush, Lucas pines after cool guy Eliott, M/M, Oh, Okay now I'm really done, Really sorry not sorry, Silly Boys, Sillyness, Theey get together, This is how badly I planned this one shot, This is supposed to be a silly one-shot, Was just getting it out of my system, Weird made up tradition, Went all out, and a healthy dose of fucking italics for you to shift through, awful at tagging, horrible humor, okay i'm done, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: A story of kisses and how Lucas and Eliott end up together. Told in little vignettes.Includes Mistletoe kisses and New Year's smooch.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 19
Kudos: 168





	For your kiss brought up feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently when I feel like I'm doing poorly with something (namely writing at the moment) I tend to try to do more of it...Like practice.  
> While writing this and another one shot (not done yet) I found that I'm only really satisfied with my writing when I write in a specific style and genre (namely angst). So don't have high hopes for this one short. Just enjoy it for what it is. A silly one shot ಠ_ಠ
> 
> MISTAKES Are mine. Point them out. I'll try to fix it...or not.
> 
> Edit: yeah I changed the title

**Kiss Number 1:**

Lucas does his best to distract himself from how fast the line was moving. His fingers tapping away at the screen of his phone, dying a miserable death in his virtual game. He hears a shout from the front of the lines a high pitched squeal follows and he gave into the urge and rolls his eyes. 

"Fuck I got one!" 

His body leans to the left, blue eyes dart to the front and he sees the commotion that happens about twenty bodies ahead of him. 

The current of excitement courses through the air and Lucas turns to the girls who stand around him, smiles decorating their face. He could tell they were all thinking the same thing. 

"Must we partake?" 

"What even is that question?" _Of course we must._

It's not that Lucas has no school spirit. It's just that he has no school spirit. He's never won the golden kiss raffle in all the games he has bought tickets for in the last two years( so maybe he has school spirit), and this time would be no different he is sure. The only thing is he reallly doesn't want to attend _this_ game only because Thursday's game, which fell on the 21st, just so happened to coincide with a once in a life-time streaming of back to back episodes of his favorite show. 

Instead of attending the home team's rugby game-- standing in the bitter November cold with hands stuffed in pockets and body shivering-- Lucas would rather curl up on his futon and become well acquainted with his blanket. 

But no. 

This was the last home game of the season and the _girls_ , oh the fucking _girls_ just demanded his presence. 

"How could you skip out Lulu? Yann would be so sad that you weren't there to cheer him on." 

Bullshit. Lucas scowls at Imane and Emma who stand to his left and Daphne, Alexia and Manon to his right. 

"I go to every single one of his games. I'm sure he'd survive if I missed one." 

"Yes but who is going to cheer on _you know who_ , if his number one fan isn't there?" 

Lucas elbows at Emma, who snorts a laugh at his indignance. 

He wasn't going to deign that with a response because Lucas knew the truth as his feet shuffled forward. There was no way that _he_ would notice that Lucas missed one game. 

_Eliott Demaury_ , their very own Fly Half, had more than half the school at his beck and call. There was no shortage of those attending the game to cheer Eliott and the boys on, Lucas being one with the masses. 

"Hi, how many tickets?" 

Daphne looks at the group, blue eyes darting back and forth. She voices their thoughts, "we should all buy separate tickets in case we win a golden one." 

The girls answer in nods and Emma is the first to lift her hand. 

"I'll go first!" Excitement colors her skin a brilliant glow as she forks over the twelve dollars in support of their rugby team. To her disappointment the small metal box, like those at movie theaters, spits out a plain green ticket spelling out the time and place of the game. Her smile is quick to fall as she scowls at the girl behind the desk who simply shrugs. 

The process is repeated with the other four. All holding green tickets and looking at Lucas in anticipation as he hands over his own money. 

If ever asked he would deny that his heart sped up just the slightest as he watched the girl's finger descend in slow motion, tip bending under the pressure as she smashes the button. 

"Congratulations, you've won a golden ticket. Number 6 --" 

_Number 6_

"Will be graced with your good luck kiss, right before the start of the game, if you so choose. You may--" 

_Number fucking 6._

"Decline however that would leave this particular team member without a good luck charm for the game--" 

_Fuck. Number 6._ Eliott. _**Demaury.**_

"You may not trade this ticket nor give it away. If you choose to forego the tradition you will be given a regular ticket to attend the game. If you choose to go through with it--" 

What was he going to do? _What was he going to do?_ No he was not **panicking.** Yes he was. 

"We ask that you arrive to the game 20 minutes early so that you may receive your very own replica of number 6's jersey?" 

She stops talking the same time Lucas' heart stops beating and two things rouse him from the dead. Well three. 

One. Alexia harshly gripping at his arm shaking him. 

Two. Daphne's insanely high pitched squeal. 

Three. The girls behind him spitting fire and screaming at him to hurry up because they've been waiting _forever_ to get a ticket and he could _panic_ afterwards. Because what an embarrassment. 

So he quickly nodded his affirmation. Grabs the golden ticket in one hand and fills out the small slip of paper that the desk girl hands him and hands it back. 

"Cool. You'll get more info on the 21st. Now get the hell out of line so I can sell these damn tickets. All of you are thirsty mother fuckers." 

He is practically dragged away as his mind is busy still catching up with what just happened. 

"Fuck Lucas! You got Eliott's number. You get to give him a good luck kiss before the game this Thursday!" 

Daphne squeals, her hands coming up to cover half her face as she twists in place in all her excitement. 

"Bout fucking time. He's been trying to be Eliott's good luck charm for the last two years." 

Emma's face tells him to just try and deny it and see what happens. So, in a smarter move than he normally makes, Lucas keeps his mouth shut. 

Instead he ducks his head to try his best to hide his smile and blush on his cheeks. He fails at playing it cool when Imane ducks her head and breaks out in a grin. 

"My goodness girls, he is positively glowing." 

He swats at her but can't deny it because he was. He could feel his irregular heartbeat and feel the heat on his ears. His cheeks hurt from the force of his smile that he tried so hard to hide and all he could think about, the only thought he could grasp as it floated by was Thursday couldn't come quick enough. His week passes by with an internal countdown and an external reminder from the girls. 

_Four days._

"Three more days Lulu!" 

_Two days_

"Shit lucas, it's tomorrow. Are you excited?" Of course. Or course I'm excited. 

_One day_

"We'll be in the stands cheering you guys on, tell us all about it when it's over you hear us?" 

Lucas nods his head and ignores the eye roll from the girl who sold him the ticket. When his friends are gone, made their way to the closest seat they could get to see the game perfectly, Lucas turns to accept his fate left in the hands of the scowling girl who he didn't know the name of. 

She hands him a maroon and gold jersey with the number 6 imprinted on the back and he quickly throws it on over his grey, thin, and long sleeved shirt. He was going to freeze his ass off because he decided looking good in the jersey was way more important than staying warm. 

But when it came time to it. 30 minutes before the game Lucas stands near the benches, lips a tinge of blue and fingers losing feeling. He stands in a line of other lucky winners who had the same god awful thought as him. Girls and boys, tall and short and of all different make up stood shivering from the cold. 

He felt particularly bad for the girl in jersey number fourteen who wore a dress standing two places away with her heels sinking into the grass that was dusted with a November frost. 

The only thing that spells him impressed is that her nipples have yet to fall off from all her shivering and that she hasn't collapsed with hypothermia just yet. It was about 39 degrees out and he wasn't even factoring win chill. 

A sudden eruption of cheers from the stands pull Lucas from his musing and he sees the field flooded with players, starters and substitutes alike. All of them waving at the stands smiling, all the while making their way towards the assembly line. 

Lucas looks at the ground, wrapped his arms around his waist and wills himself not to barf from anticipation. He counts his inhales and exhales and distracts himself with counting the individual blades of grass until a pair of cleats come into view. 

Lucas does what he does best and schools his face into one of nonchalance. A practice that has allowed him to survive on more than one occasion. He perfected the look of indifference way back in Freshman year. 

But as his eyes travel up and up and up, Lucas feels himself losing composure. Breath stuttering just the slightest as he catches sight of a chiseled chin, the lazy smirk, an accentuated nose that he just wants to nuzzle, and oh my god those beautiful cosmic eyes that--call him crazy-- was giving Lucas a once over. 

Lucas doesn't know if he should say something, break the spell as the other looks him up and down, but he feels ...good. Feels a little more confident so he stands that much taller under the scrutiny and when they finally meet their gaze, Lucas smiles a small one in comparison to the smirk that stretches on Eliott's lips. 

"Hey." Lucas greets, voice small and carried by the wind. 

"Hey." He knows it's the frosty air that makes Eliott's voice come out huskier than normal but he likes the way it sounds. Cool. Emphasized by a puff, a white cloud. 

"I...uh," Lucas tries to swallow back a shiver but fails miserably, teeth chattering against a particularly cold breeze. He looks back down at the ground feeling himself flush in embarrassment. If only the ground would open and swallow him up. It would be warmer closer to whatever hell existed beneath his feet he was sure. 

He sees it before he feels it, the warmth of a hand gripping his chin and with a gentle force, bringing his blue gaze back up. 

Lucas positively malfunctions when he feels a calloused thumb run across his bottom lip, pulling it down and releasing it. 

"Why aren't you wearing a jacket? Your lips are blue." The question is casual. Not accusatory. Doesn't make him feel stupid and if Lucas was to be honest, he could hear the slight concern that colors his words. 

So he says the first thing that comes to mind. "It wouldn't fit under the jersey." 

And it was the best and worst thing he could have possibly said. Best because the reaction was worth it. Scrunched up eyes, a whole body laughter that rang across the field. Shoulders shaking from the force. Large palms splayed across a flat stomach, holding onto nothing. It was the sound of angels singing in his ears. 

Worst, because really could he sound more like an idiot. It takes a full minute before Eliott calms down enough. He stands with a wide smile on his face and a hand on his hips, one knee bent. 

The taller boy extends one arm to smooth down the front of the jersey that Lucas dons. 

"Last I checked, jackets are to be worn over clothing, not under them." He chuckles again, pats Lucas once and tells him, 

"Wait here…" As if Lucas would go anywhere. He's gone for a couple minutes, Lucas sees him jogging to the opposite side of the pitch and then making his way back carrying in his arm a tan lump. 

Lucas blames the cold for the way his cheeks blush not because of the smooth fucker standing in front of him draping a tan jacket across his shoulders. It carries the warmth and smell of the other boy and Lucas finds himself melting. 

He can hear the screams and cat calls from the stand. It brings him out of his stupor as he hears a rather loud, _"would you guys fucking_ _**kiss** already."_

He turns to the stand mouth agape, he forgets for a moment that he has a tradition to uphold. When he looks down the line at the other golden ticket winners, they are all looking at him and Eliott. He catches the sly smile resting on Yann's face and bites the urge to flip him off. 

Lucas grips the zipper of the jacket with his frozen fingers and pulls the material closer to his body before turning to look back at Eliott  
He draws that same bottom lip that he touched into his mouth releasing it slowly. 

"I think I'm supposed to give you a good luck kiss." He looks up at Eliott through his lashes. 

Eliott tilts his head. 

"Only if you want to." And perhaps it's the way his hair falls in his eyes. Perhaps it's the lift of his cheeks, the bright smile, the sparkling eyes, but Lucas steps forward and stands on his tip toes. He touches his cold lips against warmth and Lucas absolutely floats away from himself at the perfection. 

When he pulls back those cosmic eyes are wide, shocked by his boldness. Lips dropped open and puffs of air crystallizing his surprise. 

"Good luck, I hope you win." he whispers through a smile. Eliott brings a hand up to brush against the point of contact as if in awe. And to Lucas' amazement his cheeks color a dusty rose before a smile breaks out again. 

"Eliott. C'mon man, we've got a game to play. Play lover boy later." 

Lucas wants to bash in Yann's head in but the way Eliott backs up without breaking eye contact settles his anger. 

"You bet we'll win. With a lucky kiss from you, how could I not?" 

Lucas let's out a content sigh as he watches the team flood the pitch, preparing for the scrum. He could die happy. 

**Kiss Number 2:**

Dec. 7th. 

Two weeks passed with his classmates riding the wave of a celebration from winning the last home game of the season and the following away game. 

Lucas went two full weeks without one interaction with his handsome Fly Half despite still having his tan jacket hanging in the back of his closet. He's not in a rush to give it back. 

He's not really in a rush to do anything as a matter of fact. But Yann's insistence that he attend Daphne's early Christmas party forced him into action. Hence why he stood in front of the mirror wearing an ugly grey knit sweater with a cartoon Santa holding a phone, bright red block letters spelling out the message _"You Used To Call Me On My Elf Phone"_ decorating him in a false Christmas cheer. 

He ran his hand through his hair once, twice then gave up as his hair continued its mission to look as messy as possible without his consent. 

"Dude, are you ready? I'm sure half the school is already there, any longer and we'll miss the party." 

Good, Lucas thinks petulantly. They could miss the party and stay in just like he wanted from the very start. He doesn't voice his displeasure and instead flicks off the light and leaves the comfort of the bathroom. 

"Alright, alright," he says as he ties a loose grey scarf around his neck. "Let's go, I'm ready." 

He holds onto this negative line of thought for only a fraction of the time it takes him to arrive and get some drinks in him. He is ashamed to say his kryptonite came in the form of spiked eggnog. His limbs loosen and his smile widens as he dances around to the silly mix of pop Christmas music, remixed to have heavy beat drops in the spirit of the upcoming holiday. 

Lucas forgoes the tradition that some of his friends partake in such as secret santa gifts being exchanged in the cramped kitchen and chooses to mingle and drink till his dance moves are a mess of limbs. 

He smiles up at Emma who bumps into him and her response is to smirk. 

"Hey Lucas…" she says him name like a call for his attention. Something in the way shes says it makes him pause, makes his addled brain sober up just a bit. 

"Yeah? What's up?" 

He lets her take him by the elbow and drag him to the entrance of the living room. An ominous feeling over takes him as she shoves him under the doorway where a mistletoe hangs. 

"You have to kiss the next person who walks through the door!" 

"The hell I do!" He shakes her off and makes a move to leave the threshold when her shout stops him and the protests from those around get loud. 

"Oh where's the Christmas spirit!" 

"Have a little fun, Lulu!" 

"Do it or I'll post those disgusting selfies you took on my phone to insta!" 

Lucas looks appalled at the threat. Mouth dropping open and eyes growing wide at how serious she sounds. 

"You wouldn't?" He gasps as she holds up her phone, screen already locked on to the one with his face smooshed and drool escaping down the side of his face, eyes crossed. Those moments were sacred. How dare she 

"Oh but I would!" 

Lucas knew he never should have come to this stupid party. With his stupid friends who make stupid threats for stupid traditions. Half the school was already at the party. He doesn't know how long he'd have to stand there before another person walked in. He stands there for five minutes yelling back and forth with Emma and the girls before he hears a voice behind him and dread fills him to the brim. 

"Looks like we are just in time." It's a slow drawl, and Lucas doesn't need to turn around to know the voice of Imane's older brother, having spent more than one occasion at the girls house and partaking in some family dinners. His eyes lock with Imane who looks behind him in horror. 

She opens her mouth as if to say something, shakes her head rapidly and does a little motion with her hand. 

Lucas thinks she has succeeds when he hears the quiet _"what?"_ then followed by a _"oh"_ that sounded closer than before. But his stomach falls when a large hand touches his shoulders and he turns to face his fate only to be colored surprise when he comes face to face with Eliott and not Idriss. 

"Hey, it's you?" There's an unsure smile that graced his lips and all Lucas can do is nod. 

It's him. Lucas. Lucas who stands under the mistletoe with Eliott. Lucas who can only nod and look like a drunk idiot in front of his crush. 

"Uh...are we going to go in?" Eliott gestures to the inside of the living room where most everyone and Emma stands looking smug and waiting patiently for the two to kiss. 

"Um, yeah...but," Lucas stutters through it all and doesn't quite know what to say and he could just move. He could just step out of the way but Emma's threat rings clear in his head. So all he does is point up as his cheeks flare a bright red and his ears get warm. 

"Oh." 

Lucas' heart drops at the lack of excitement he hears and his arms crossed loosely over his abdomen. Like a protective hold. He looks down at the floor as he mumbled the words Eliott said to him over two weeks ago. 

"Only if you want to." He feels the familiar calloused hands pulling his gaze back up and Lucas complete loses it, feels his breath being punched out at him at the sight of the smouldering gaze and that same lazy smirk. 

“Let’s give them a show, yea?” Before he can answer Lucas is pulled in. Strong arms reach and lift him from behind the thighs, up and up and he’s breathless at the pressure of lips against his. Mind going blank and cat calls drowning out. 

Lucas wraps his legs around Eliott as he feels himself being moved out of the doorway, and in some distant land he hears Idriss mutter, “finally” before moving farther into the house now that the obstacle was out of the way. But he pays them little care as he throws his arms around Eliott’s neck and pulls the other boy closer. 

He gasps as he feels those fingers squeeze the back of this thighs and Eliott takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Slips in a tongue that licks and explores and Lucas is sure he tastes whiskey. When Eliott pulls away, Lucas chases after him, embarrassingly enough he whines at the loss. When he realizes what he just did, Lucas slaps a hand over his face and looks up at Eliott with glazed eyes. When Eliott loosens his hold, gently dropping him back down to Earth Lucas almost whines again. It is by the sheer will that he doesn’t. Eliott drops a small peck on his cheek before releasing him completely and his parting words have Lucas nodding his head, slightly. 

“I’ll see you around, right? No disappearing?" 

“Okay.” Eliott winks at him before turning and accepting a beer handed to him by a team mate. He waves off the high pitched whistles and goes with the flow as his boys pat him on the back dragging him away to disappear among the crowd of bodies. Lucas backs up until he’s leaning against the wall hands, grasping at nothing in hopes of holding himself up because he’s weak at the knees. 

A bright flashing phone is thrust in his face and Lucas goes crossed eyed for a moment before they adjust and he’s left looking at a picture of him practically koala hugging Eliott and eating his face off. 

He blushes at the comments he reads below the image. 

“Look who’s trending. Best fucking Christmas present isn’t?” 

Emma sounds far too satisfied with herself. Lucas spends the rest of the night glaring at her and blushing each time he caught Eliott’s gaze. It seems those eyes don’t leave him for very long at any given moment. 

**Kiss Number 3:**

He looks down at his phone feeling goofy. He’s sitting on his living room couch next to Yann, dressed in sweats, ignoring how his friend rolls his eyes at him. The both of them taking comfort in his home while it snowed heavily outside. 

Ever since that image of his mistletoe kiss got to trending Lucas has been stalking Eliott’s instagram account without actually reaching out to the other. 

“You still playing stalker?” 

Lucas punches Yann in the shoulders after putting his phone away. 

“I don’t know why you don’t just go up and talk to him. The dude had his tongue down your throat." 

Lucas shrugs. He doesn’t make a move because Eliott doesn’t make a move. They’ve shared two moments now under the scrutiny of an audience but it was the two best moments in his short lived life. 

“I don’t even know if he likes me. We only kissed because one, the golden ticket, and two, the mistletoe.” Not because they were in a relationship or anything. 

“Lucas, you still have his jacket for fuck’s sake. He doesn’t go anywhere without that thing and he still has yet to ask for it back from you. Don’t you think that’s a sign?” 

No. Yes. Maybe. Lucas doesn’t believe in signs. He believes in cold hard facts. And the cold hard fact is Eliott didn’t talk to him again after that mistletoe kiss. Nor did he try to search him out after the game to talk to him either. Lucas wasn’t hard to track down. As a matter of facthe practically holds a sign that screams _‘LOOK AT ME’_ every time the other boy was anywhere in the same vicinity as Lucas. 

“He likes you. Need me to spell it out?” 

“How would you know?” Lucas asks in a small voice. He doesn’t really want to know the answer. Part of him, the rational part knows that Yann has a point. Yann was the teams starting Hooker and played many games with Eliott ever since landing the position in their sophomore year. 

He knew Eliott better than Lucas did, having spent time with him and team on multiple occasions. Although Yann has invited Lucas to join many many times before he has always declined knowing that Yann had reservations about using his position on the team to introduce others to the star athletes. 

_“You’re different,”_ Yann would tell him and Lucas would think, _No. I’m not._ Because really Lucas would love to use Yann’s position on the team to get to know Eliott. But he is convinced he can be a better person so Lucas turns down every invitation. He wasn’t going to use Yann like that. 

“Well when you’re on the same team as said boy, you’re privy to some private conversations that happen in the locker room.” 

It takes .2 seconds for Lucas to tackle the other boy on the ground, straddling his thighs while his hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. 

“What does he say about me!” Lucas demands this of Yann who, like an idiot, laughs in the face of the danger that he is in. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Lucas uses his meager strength to shake the other boy silly but does little damage as Yann continues to laugh in his face. 

The brunette huffs and releases Yann, hands dangling uselessly at his sides. He slouches all the way until his forehead rests on the still, silently chuckling boy’s chest. 

“Who am I kidding, Yann. I don’t have even an ounce of confidence to approach him.” Yann sighs and brings a hand up to pat Lucas on the back of the head, smoothing out his frayed locks. 

“It’ll be okay Lucas. Shit will work out.” 

Lucas has little faith that it will but doesn’t have the energy to voice it to Yann. For the time being he will be satisfied with stalking Eliott’s instagram page. 

“Say, Yann. Who you taking to the winter formal? Take me.” His voice is muffled against Yann’s shirt and for a moment Lucas thinks Yann might give in and say yes. That is until he is roughly pushed off and onto the floor. 

“Hey, be gentle!” 

“I’m going to ask Emma." 

“Maybe I’ll take Manon.” 

“Can’t she’s going with Charles.” 

“Daphne?” 

“Basile.” 

“No shit." 

“Yeah, I know we were all surprised.” 

“Alexia?” 

“Arthur.” 

“Manon?” 

“Said that already. She’s going with Charles and he’s a very jealous guy.” 

“Well alright then. What about Imane? Tell me Idriss is taking her and I’ll just kneel over now." 

“No you fucking idiot. Sofiane asked her out a month ago. She waited ‘till yesterday to respond.” 

“Cold hearted bitch, that one.” 

Yann rolls his eyes, “She knew exactly what she was doing.” 

“Guess I won’t go then.” Yann makes an exasperated groaning noise and Lucas holds back a smile. 

“Here is a thought. Ask Eliott. I’m sure he’ll say yes.” 

Lucas shakes his head for the umpteenth time that night. 

“Maybe in my wildest dreams. You think he’ll every ask me to go?” He wants so badly to tell Yann to put in a word for him. Coax the senior into asking Lucas to the dance, but Lucas refrains. Partially because he knows Yann would do so reluctantly and partially because he wants Eliott to ask because Eliott wants to, not because someone told him to. 

“We’ll have to wait to find out. There’s what? A week before the dance.” 

The dance was to be held on Saturday, the 21st. 

Lucas bites at his lips. He’s not sure if he should hold his breath waiting but a week is plenty of time for him to grow balls and ask Eliott to the dance and vice versa. He’s not sure if it’s that thought that gets him through the school days. 

On Monday Lucas sees Eliott in the halls talking to friends. He works up the courage to take two steps towards the other before that same courage melts at his feet and he turns away just as he catches the other’s gaze. He ignores the shout of _“wait!”_ as he allows the thudding of his heart to carry him away. 

Lucas is such a wimp when it came to things like this. He takes a break on Tuesday and avoids Eliott like the plague. On Wednesday Lucas stands idly at his locker looking at the books that are stacked on the shelves. He’s thinking of which book he needs next when a hand grips at the door to his locker and swings it open. Lucas looks up, surprised to see Eliott standing there, all smiles and bright eyes, and dimple on his chin. 

“You are surprisingly hard to get a hold of.” 

Lucas looks down at his empty hands, into his locker and then back at Eliott because he has nothing, no reason, to really look elsewhere aside from the fact that Eliott looks so stunning that its blinding him by the minute but Lucas wasn't going to confess that. 

Now that would be absolutely silly of him. 

"I didn't know you were looking for me. What's up?" So it wasn't the cold that made his voice husky, nor was it the whiskey. Eliott just sounds sexy naturally, every time he spoke. 

Eliott rests his weight on the door and there is a precarious creak that neither one pays attention to. 

They don't speak for a while, Eliott just staring at Lucas and Lucas just staring at Eliott while dying a little inside. It goes on like this for a couple minutes before Lucas runs a hand through his own hair, unsuccessful at taming it. He breaks under the pressure because really all he can think about is the smooth slide of Eliott's lips and the taste of the whiskey kisses, so he asks as nonchalantly as possible, 

"Was there something you needed?" 

The question causes Eliott to bring a clenched fist to his chest, hunching in on himself, and dramatically exclaiming, only.loud enough for the both of them to hear: 

"How could my internet boyfriend act so cold towards me?" 

Oh right. That. Trending on instagram as the hottest non couple was a thing and Lucas and Eliott on the internet was a thing. Only. It wasn't a thing in real life so Lucas ignored the hashtags and avoided contact with any photos from that night. 

He blushes and rolls his eyes at the dramatics, reaches in his locker to grab his biology text, even though he doesn't need it, simply to have reason to turn away from Eliott. When he looks back the other boy is grinning wide, his beautiful eyes hooded as he continues to stare. 

"You're cute when you blush." 

Lucas feels the heat creep all the way up his neck to the very tip of his ears. 

"I...is there s-something I can help you with?" Lucas repeats, stammering and staring at the spot on the floor, the space that rests quietly between the two of them because he can't bring himself to look Eliott in the face. 

He can hear the girls, hear Yann yelling at him at his missed opportunity. 

_"Dude you had him right in front of you, how could you have missed the chance?"_

He hears the lecture now, Yann's disappointed voice nagging at him and calling him a coward. Lucas sucks in his bottom lip, nervously chewing at it as he anticipates the aftermath of his lack of action. 

"Actually, there was something I've been meaning to ask you." 

Lucas brings his eyes up slowly, heart hammering away in his chest, thoughts running a mile a minute. 

"Are you free this Friday? Doing anything?" 

Lucas swallows thickly at the question and nods his head. "Yeah… I'm free." 

At the glowing smile Lucas feels like he's absolutely floating on cloud nine. Heart pumping fast, breath stopped dead in its track  
Lucas thinks, this just might be it. 

Eliott was going to ask him to the dance. 

"Okay, yeah...I was really hoping I could stop by your place." 

Lucas nods his head and doesn't try to stop the smile from spilling onto his face. "Yeah?" 

"I've been meaning to pick up my jacket, you know?" 

Lucas freezes. Smile glued on his face, blood stopped in his veins, eyes widened with surprise and head clouded because he feels like the biggest idiot. 

_God, I'm such an idiot,_ Lucas thinks. Lucas clears his throat and turns to look away so as not to look more stupid than he feels. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll be home." 

"Cool, can I get your number so I can text you when I'll be around? And you can give me your info, if you don't mind." 

Lucas nods again and pulls out his phone rather quickly because he was trying desperately to end this interaction before he made more of a fool of himself. 

He shoots out his number and goes through the motions of typing in Eliott's number on pure autopilot. 

"Awesome, I'll text you." Eliott says this as he walks away slowly, smile still on his lips and completely unaware of the internal meltdown Lucas was experience right in front of him. Lucas nods into his locker at that, doing his best to dismiss Eliott without outright asking him to leave so he can break down in the privacy of his own locker. 

"Oh and Lucas?" 

Lucas looks at the other, tilts his head and waits. 

"Do you have a date for winter formal?" Eliott's smirking as he asks this, still slowly walking backwards away from Lucas. 

Lucas shakes his head, now utterly confused. 

"Cool. We're gonna fix that." 

Lucas spends the next few hours replaying the interaction in his head. 

During his classes, when he goes to the bathroom, on his way home walking as it snowed around him. 

He couldn't figure out the oddity of it all. He spends the next two days pondering what Eliott meant when he said, _"we're gonna fix that."_

Exactly how? He's too scared to ask. But Eliott texts him regularly after getting his number. Sometimes it's silly memes, ridiculous even, to the point that Lucas snorts when he laughs at it. Texts that seem mundane,but Lucas secretly saves to his phone, about how boring his calculus class was. Random images of classmates falling asleep in class. 

Cute doodles of raccoons and hedgehogs. 

Each time he gets a text, Lucas feels those butterflies flutter and move in a frenzy inside him. Their wings beating to the unsteady rhythm of his heart. But then that interaction they had in the hall, at his locker would pop up and Lucas would shut down any positive thoughts he harbored. Because Eliott just wants his jacket back. 

So on Friday, Lucas sends Eliott his address. He sits and waits at home for a text, occasionally looking out his window to see if he could catch a glimpse of the other. He doesn't. 

Yann stops by and Lucas simultaneously welcomes his company and wishes he would just go home so Lucas could go sit in a corner and sulk. 

"Cheer up man, can't be that bad." 

And that's where Yann was wrong. He tells Yann about the whole ordeal, what he was thinking the entire time, how he made a fool of himself, and how being stood up for a non date was really detrimental to his mental and emotional health. 

He whines when Yann bursts out laughing, drops to the floor holding his stomach. 

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up. Fuck you too." Lucas chucks his phone at his friend who wipes at the tears running from laughing so hard. 

"Seriously, just… it's going to be okay Lucas. Trust me." Yann leaves Lucas' place a little after he reassures Lucas once again that things will fix itself. He gives up on hearing from Eliott by the time it gets dark out. 

"You just need to be patient." Lucas grudgingly agrees that his life is not, in fact, over simply because of one horrible interaction. 

Just as he settles into his sweats and oversized t shirt, at 9 his phone rings and Lucas looks at the screen surprised to see Eliott's name glaring back at him. He picks it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, sorry it's late. Were you sleeping?" 

Lucas shakes his head though the other can't see. 

"No I wasn't. Do you, uh...do you still need to stop by?" He asks hesitantly, unsure if he sounds too forward. 

"Yeah, could you look outside for a sec. I just want to make sure I got the right house." 

"Yeah," he walks over to his window pushes aside the curtains and unlatches it. When he pushes it opens Lucas nearly drops the phone at the breeze that bites at him. 

"Fuck it's cold." 

"Yeah," Lucas thinks he hears the other shivering. "It is." Guilt eats at him at the thought that he's been harboring this boys jacket this entire winter when he could have easily returned it weeks ago, before the snow started 

"Hey, I see you. Do you see me?" 

Lucas sticks his head out the window and his voice dies in his throat at the sight before him. 

"Hey, Lucas… go to winter formal with me?" 

Below Lucas' window Eliott stands in an old sweatshirt holding a phone to his ear. In the snow is a stomped out message asking Lucas to the dance. 

"You fucking idiot." Lucas whispers into the phone, eyes still glued to the sight. 

"Is that a yes?" The chuckle that follows jumpstart Lucas into action as he rushes out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door. 

Before Eliott could say another word Lucas tackles the other causing the both of them to fall into the snow. 

This kiss was cold. Reminiscent of their first kiss. Cold lips on warm cheeks. Only this time Lucas offers the warmth. He is quick to deepen the kiss, gasping as Eliott brushes his cold fingers against his hips underneath the thin material of his shirt. Eliott’s lips are cold but his mouth is warm and Lucas eats it up. He moans at the contact, brings his hands up to hold on to frozen cheeks. When he needs air, Lucas pulls away and peppers Eliott with kisses. 

When he slows down and looks at Eliott, the other boy grins up at him, breath coming out in harsh puffs of white clouds. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lucas nods, blushes, and sits up. 

“W-we should head inside and warm up.” He helps Eliott stand and once inside Lucas lends the other boy a set of clothing that looks absolutely silly on him because of their size difference but Eliott doesn’t complain. 

Lucas does his best to make the other comfortable puts on some tea, tumble dries his clothing. Even offers some blankets to wrap himself in to get warm. All while doing this Lucas is struck by a thought about their interaction earlier in the week. The _“we’re gonna fix that”_ comment made all the sense in the world now. But that meant Eliott had plans to ask. From the get go. 

He blushes at the thought but an anger ignites and he turns to glare at Eliott. 

“You knew I wanted you to ask me to winter formal on Wednesday, didn’t you?” 

Eliott snorts into his tea. Yeah. Caught red handed. 

Lucas slaps at his arm and chest. “I felt like the biggest idiot!” 

Eliott barks a laugh at the expense of Lucas who continues to half hearted berate the other boy. Truth being, he couldn’t stay mad at someone whose laughter literally brightens his whole night. But he could pretend. 

**Kiss number 4:**

Emma's house was decked out in silver tinsel streamers and Christmas lights strewn haphazardly across windows, walls, chairs, and tables. There are lights that emit a warm glow, soft and golden, lights that are all the colors of the rainbow, lights that bring Lucas calm and lights that could strike him with anxiety with how fast they blink. 

Lucas first bumps, waves, and greets the mass of bodies that he passes as he tries his best to make his way towards the kitchen for another drink. He finds Yann tucked away in the corner near the fridge and oven munching on a cookie and nursing a bottle of beer and talking with Emma who looks a little tipsy in the way that she smiles. 

Lucas catches his eyes and the other boy greets him with a half raised hand grips the bottle. 

"Yann, Emma. " He spares them a smile before rummaging through the fridge for his own skunk tasting, cheap ass beer bottle. 

"You good?" 

Emma snorts at Yann's question and Lucas simply dreads what Emma was going to say next. He takes a swig of his beer. 

"He's got his head stuck up his ass because his _boyfriend_ isn't at the party." 

Lucas makes a face at her, mouth down turned and ugly as he mocks her in a show of childishness. 

"Hah, jokes on you because he isn't my boyfriend." 

Lucas makes air quotations to accompany his bitter words but he can't hide the truth even if it is painful to admit. Honestly, the jokes on him if he was going to get technical. 

Winter formal was a blast. A great night even. Eliott was the perfect gentleman picking him up a little fashionably late. Knocked on his door 25 minutes after the agreed time but with a small bouquet of roses to make up for it. 

Lucas ate up the sight of the other standing with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face and an apology on his tongue. Eliott wore a tie that was tied in one of those fancy knots Lucas couldn't pronounce and in a fitted tux that accentuated his broad shoulders, narrowed at his hips, and trousers that hugged his thick thighs. Lucas felt the wait was well worth it. 

That night,Lucas let loose, danced with his friends, blushed and simply nodded his head when Eliott asked him to slow dance. If ever there was a perfect moment, Lucas would have to say it was there on that dance floor with him resting his forehead against Eliott's shoulders, Eliott's hands on his waist, fingers squeezing gently, as they swayed to the soft cliched ballad version of the song _Heaven_ by DJ Sammi. 

He even enjoyed a dance or two with Emma and Alexia and Yann, all their dates acquiescing to spending two or three minutes swaying with each other and giggling over the silliness of it all. His jealousy only spiked once that night when Eliott said sure to a dance with his ex girlfriend. But who was he to demand Eliott say no to such a nice request. 

Because, it's _"just one dance, please?"_

And what can he say, Eliott was very, very popular so he had more than just his ex asking for a dance. Did Lucas mention he was nice and couldn't say no? Yeah, that was a thing. 

He recalled Manon looking on with him from the sideline one eyebrow raised a cup of water resting all dainty in her hand. 

"She's got serious balls." Lucas didn't know how to respond to that or the lackluster reassurance pat that Manon gave him. 

Because he really couldn't say much when he went off dancing with others as well, to which the little voice in his head, that sounded oddly like Emma said, _"yeah, but none of them were your exes… there's a difference."_

Lucas bit back his jealousy, didn't let it ruin the night. He let Eliott take him home, anticipated a kiss on his front door step but only received a hug and a smile and a quiet "I had fun tonight, we should hang sometime soon, yeah?" 

He could only nod and feel absolutely crushed for some odd reason. He knew they wouldn't see each other anytime soon because break was around the corner and Christmas was creeping up very quickly. And Christmas usually meant family trips and disappearing for the holidays. 

Eliott kept in touch through text, sending multiple messages to him daily. Some innocent and some definitely laden with subtext that even an idiot could read and decode as flirting. Lucas even woke to a very sexy selfie on Christmas Morning. 

Only, Lucas was very frustrated. Because he might not have had the courage to pull Eliott into a kiss that night during their winter formal but he somehow had the courage to ask Eliott on multiple occasions, through text, 

_"are we a thing?"_

_"something like that"_

But _"something like that"_ tells him nothing and Lucas is left gnawing at his lower lip till it's plump and bruised. 

It's the 31st of December and when Lucas asked if he was coming to the party at Emma's, Eliott said he had to meet with a "friend" so he might not make it till later. If it wasn't for the fact that everyone on the team plus their partners were at the party, except Eliott and his ex, Lucas wouldn't have really been super upset. But that is the case and Lucas is upset. And maybe he is a little upset because it's been two hours since his slightly drunken text of, 

_"don you likke me like me because I like you."_

Typos and all, was sent and Eliott had yet to respond. It's 5 minutes till midnight and he's in the kitchen bickering with Emma about god knows what, while he feels like his crush who he has played tonsil hockey with, a total of two times, refused to confirm feelings for him. 

Stupid boys teaching his heart how to break on the eve of a new year. Lucas wishes, in the heat of the moment, that he never won that stupid golden ticket. 

"Cheer up Lulu, if you want I'll kiss you at the stroke of Midnight. We can solidify our friendship and ensure it lasts a lifetime." 

"Sweet of you Yann, but I'm not ready for Satan over here to castrate me" 

He smiles over at Emma who simply nods. 

"Damn straight I will." 

Lucas rolls his eyes and walks away from the laughing pair. He squeezes through the bodies and makes his way to the front door. Steps out to cool himself down. Lucas relaxes for the first time since he sent the text and sucks in a lung full of freezing cold air. In the background he hears the inevitable countdown. 

_10...9...8...7...6_

He pulls out his phone again to see if anything has changed. 

No. Read and left unanswered. Such a cruel fate. 

_3...2...1_

He hears the loud cheers erupt in the house as it turns to midnight and Lucas can imagine as his friends and strangers alike share their first kiss of the new year. 

He scrunches up his nose at the thought that he missed his chance with Eliott. Thinks he might have been too forward and to fucked up with the text. He shrugs to try and get rid of the heavy feeling on his shoulders and downs the last bit of his beer. 

Lucas is about to go back in the house for another drink when a voice stops him. 

"Hey…" 

That familiar thudding in his chest that he gets every time he hears that voice, attacks him full force and Lucas is surprised that the alcohol does little to dull the feeling. When he turns he sees Eliott standing a little ways away from Emma's front porch. 

His hair looks wind blown and there are bags under his eyes. Eliott looks warm in his tan jacket, hands stuffed deep in the pockets away from the cold. 

"..." 

It takes only seconds for Eliott to make the strides up the porch until he stands inches away from Lucas. Two hands cup at Lucas' face and he is given no time to think, to react before Eliott is kissing him. The smooth slide of lips that he had become addicted to making him weak at the knees. 

Lucas brings his own hands up to hold onto Eliott's wrists. Fingers curling around refusing to let the other go. 

The kiss is nothing deeper than a burning pressure but it feels like home and Lucas never wants it to stop. 

Eliott pulls away slowly, resting his forehead on Lucas' and Lucas doesn't think he'll survive the sweetness, the closeness of it all. 

"Am I too late?" 

Lucas shakes his head. It's 12 o'clock somewhere in the world, in the universe. 

"Good. Lucas…" Lucas listens to the way Eliott swallows thickly. Like he's gearing up to say something important. And Lucas heart starts to hammer again, without his express permission. 

"I hate labels. Think their limiting. But I like you. A lot. Be my boyfriend, lover, partner or whatever just…be with me." 

Lucas dies a little inside. His voice goes hiding and he feels a pressure behind his eyes, a familiar pin prickling feeling that he refuses to give in to. 

"Just be with me." 

Lucas nods, and nods and nods. Brings his hands up to draw Eliott into another kiss. He likes the way Eliott's kisses erase all his doubts. 

Likes the way his kisses makes him feels. He's not going anywhere. Ever. 

He slaps Eliott on the chest. 

"You made me go crazy waiting two hours to hear you say that! Cruel bastard." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would all be kind and wonderful humans, leave some love, leave your thoughts. Sit and have tea with me and tell me I'm pretty. 
> 
> I want you all to know I read every. single. comment over and over again because your words literally make me feel like I'm not garbage and I shouldn't second guess everything I do. They mean the world to me. So thank you to those who leave comments and my pals who leave kudos you guys are awesome too. 
> 
> I'm @bluronyourradar on tumblr. Leave love there. Leave prompts. I dunno how this works. (I'm hardly on it ever)


End file.
